1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tensioning systems for measuring the tensions produced when structural components are joined by bolts, a nut and compression springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Torque wrenches are commonly used to provide an indication of the amount of force exerted when bolts are used to join structural components, however these devices are not precise with their readings for high tension loads due to friction and rapidly change in reading sensitivity during use. While new tensioning devices have been produced in recent years, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,917, there still is a need to have a reliable force reading device associated with the application of such springs in commonly experienced structural situations.
It is to this need that the present invention is directed.